


ART: Should've thought of that...

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Painting, Dog Tags, M/M, Military Kink, Thigh Holsters, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go undercover. John has to wear his uniform. Sherlock hasn't quite thought this through. Now he's in trouble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Should've thought of that...

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/91873/91873_original.jpg)

 

(click on art for original size)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/40634.html)

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/107922344133/going-undercover-sherlock-hasnt-quite-thought)


End file.
